Phone calls are dangerous
by Mahomine
Summary: Kagami is pretty much clueless when it comes to sex, so he's certainly never even had naughty moments with anyone by phone. Leave it up to Aomine to give him a little hint at it.


Kagami arrived at his dorm room, closed the door behind him and immediately lied down on the single bed, his bad causing a loud thump as he let it fell on the floor.

It had been close to three months since he exchanged lovely Japan for good old America, but this time he wasn't just visiting. There was something refreshing about being back home, although he couldn't deny how much he missed the land of the rising sun.

Turning sideways on the bed the redhead reached for his cell phone, opening it, a longing stare portrayed in his eyes as he gazed at the wallpaper. He forced his eyes shut and leaned forward to place a peck on the screen. As he realized what he had just done, a blush took over his cheeks and the boy shut the cellular, holding it tight in his hand, embarrassed by his own action.

The sixteen year old boy would never admit it out loud but there was something he craved for at that moment, or better said someone, a person greatly dear to him, that was currently in the cherry blossom country. Closing his eyes it was as if he could see that person right there, as if he was staring at that person's dark blue eyes again. He ached for the other's touch at that exact moment… Before even noticing, Kagami let his right hand trail to his own pants, sweeping it over his front. A soft, low moan escaped from his mouth, and although the teen felt so ashamed of what he going to do next, he also didn't want to think too much about it. He just needed to release that longing somehow.

However, Taiga only went as far as unbuttoning his jeans, before the cell phone started ringing. Startled by the sudden music he hastily sat on the bed and grabbed the device, not even bothering to check who the call was from.

- Hello? – The redhead answered his phone, stuttering a little due to his shame.

-_ What's with that greeting? So unromantic._ – Another male voice, a deep one, responded from the other side.

It didn't take much for Kagami to become aware of whom that voice belonged to.

- Aomine, what are you calling me for? Stop wasting money, long distance calls are expensive, you know. – He scolded the younger boy as seriously as he could.

- _I just wanted to hear your voice. I miss you._ – Aomine whispered, and the frankness in his statement almost made Kagami shiver. –_ Don't you miss me, Tiger?_

In all honesty he was indeed really happy to hear those words, and to know Aomine spared him even as much as a thought. But he wasn't about to say it, not now, not ever. It just simply made him feel too flustered, even more when the bluenet's words reminded him of what he was about to do just a minute ago.

- Not like I miss you or anything. I haven't really had the chance to think about you, with all the intense practice they put me through…

It was a lie, and a lousy one at that, but Kagami was never good at all at lying to others. He just hoped Aomine wouldn't notice it over the phone.

-_ I see…_

Then he went clammed up, a silence prolonged for such a long time that Kagami had to check the screen several times, wondering if the connection had been broken off.

- Don't go quiet all of a sudden. – The redhead muttered, starting to regret what he had said.

Taiga could almost swear he even heard Aomine smirk on the other side of the line.

- _Tiger, let's try something different. _

Kagami's heart skipped a beat at the mention of that special nickname Aomine had for him. He had been close to the bluenet for a long time, and although there were many matters where he couldn't understand the other at all, there was one truth he knew for sure: whenever Aomine called him Tiger, it meant he was cooking up a stupid idea in that stupid mind of his.

- I'm scared of what you're going to say next.

Aomine let out a small chuckle.

-_ Oh, l suppose even my little tiger can get scared of something._

That was one statement Kagami didn't even want to comment. The fact he had been claimed to be someone else's just made him feel strange. But he liked that kind of strange, maybe.

At the lack of a response, Daiki continued speaking.

-_ Don't worry; it's something even you can do. Are you alone?_

Taiga wondered if he should respond with the truth or another basic lie, since he had no idea what Aomine had in mind.

- I'm in my room, so of course I'm alone.

By instinct he ended up mouthing out the truth.

-_ Can I take that as a confirmation that you don't bring people to your dorm room?_

Now Kagami was sure the other boy just wanted to annoy him.

- What do you mean?

-_ Like, don't you…bring any girls there? Since you're all alone in America._

- That's a given, you moron! I- I have…- Somehow it was even harder to articulate what he wanted to say over the phone.

Everything felt more embarrassing! Taiga tightened the grip on his phone and closed his eyes, gathering courage to continue.

Aomine muttered an interrogation, waiting for Kagami to finish his sentence.

- I have you so of course I wouldn't bring anyone here. Never. – The redhead finally expressed his true feelings in a soft voice, so low that he wasn't even sure if the other teen had heard it.

-_ Goddammit, Tiger. _

He didn't really understand what that answer meant, all he knew was that he just wanted to shut off his cell phone and dig a hole he could be buried under.

-_ Tiger, put your hand down your pants._

At first Kagami thought his hears were playing tricks on him. Surely he had misheard what the younger boy had said just now. Then again it was Aomine.

- What the hell are you talking about? – He raised his voice a bit.

-_ That something I was talking about earlier? It's phone sex. Never tried it before?_

- Only someone like you would do shit like that!

From the other side of the line came a sound of metal.

- _That's right, won't you oblige me? _

At that moment Aomine let out a small grunt and it was obvious, even to someone as dense as Kagami, to understand he really meant what he had just suggested.

- _Close your eyes, Tiger._

A part of Kagami earnestly wanted to break the call off and never speak to Aomine as long as he lived. But another part, the part that couldn't stand losing to the bluenet still lingered and he couldn't bring himself to do it. And then there was that third part of him, the part that actually wished for this to happen, the part that missed his lover oh so much, and the part of him that loved Aomine and wanted him bad.

It was stronger than him. Kagami did as he was told and shut his eyes tight, while lying down on the bed. Aomine must have taken that as a yes, because he kept whispering.

- _Now pretend I'm there next to you. Can you feel me caressing yours?_

Lead by Aomine's husky voice, Taiga dragged his right hand to his groin, holding the cell phone really close to his ear, as if that could bring the other closer to him. He started rubbing himself, slowly at first, while Aomine spoke more sweet words into his ear.

- _Tiger, I'm holding yours in my hand, right now. I'm rubbing the top. Does it feel good?_

Kagami kept following all of the tanned boy's instruction, tracing his own member as if his hand belonged to Aomine.

That feeling, oh goddammit, that feeling was marvelous. After three whole months without as much as a glimpse of the other, only the voice of his beloved was enough to make him want to come. It was as if the atmosphere felt suffocating without Aomine by his side. He panted continuously into the phone and at that moment he couldn't care less about his pride.

He couldn't believe he was actually getting aroused by Aomine's dirty talk, but there was no use denying it.

Although it felt ecstatic, there was still something else missing. Minutes passed and Kagami was starting to feel strange. It felt good, he felt happy and yet he still hadn't been able to release.

He couldn't come.

- Nngh…Ao…Aomine, there's something…wrong. – He muttered under his heavy breath.

- _What's wrong, baby? – _Kagami heard the sound of a kiss from the other side.

- Nghh..I…can't come.

At that point Kagami was just starting to feel frustrated. No matter how much he caressed himself he just knew it was for nothing. There was something missing and he understood exactly what it was.

- It's not working. It's been too long, I… Need you. Nghh…It has to be your hands.

He didn't get a response from Aomine, instead the atmosphere went quiet. Kagami gazed at the phone's screen and confirmed the call was still on. He called for the other male but still didn't get an answer. Kagami tried to calm his breathing and sat on the bed, honestly starting to panic. Did he say something weird just now? Did Aomine get disgusted by his words?

The redhead was about to call the other's name again when he heard a loud knock on the door.

For a couple of minutes he just stood there, not knowing what to do. He certainly didn't want to turn off the phone and end his "conversation" with Aomine like that. But on the other side of the door could be one of his dormmates, wanting to talk to him about an important issue.

What to do? Sure, first of all he couldn't answer the door wearing unzipped jeans and his member out, so he proceeded to hide his, now flat, little guy.

Still unsure about what to do he stuttered to the door, stopping right in front of it. Kagami held the doorknob and brought the cell phone close to his ear one more time.

- Aomine? There's someone at the…

- _Just open it, you big moron._

Oh, now he responded, Kagami thought. That meant he had been listening the whole time, so he had been disgusted by the redhead words after all. It ticked Taiga off, so much that he immediately turned off the phone. Wasn't Aomine the one who always chased after him? What right did he have to treat Kagami that way, when the older boy just wanted to reciprocate to his feelings even once?

Wearing a frown Kagami opened the door, a perplexed expression drawn on his face the second he did it.

Standing right in front of him at that moment was someone very far from a dormmate. The last person he thought he would see.

Aomine, in flesh and bone, stared at him with a grin on his face and a phone in his hand.

- Are you going to invite me in?

The blue haired male's voice broke Kagami's trance and the surprise factor was replaced by pure anger.

How did you get in here? – Kagami screamed loud enough for the world to hear. - What the hell are you even doing here?

Daiki placed his hand over his hear, pretending to be annoyed by Kagami's loud tone.

- I came to see you, babe.

Taiga couldn't help but blush, cursing himself for it. He stick his head out the door, letting his eyes, that were looking for people, wander around the hallway. Thankfully it was quite late so there was no one there at that time.

- Quit saying that shit outside, just come in!

The bluenet gladly obeyed, his smile growing larger as he strolled around the bedroom. Kagami was still too surprised to do anything else other than gazing at Aomine, who finally sat on the bed after commenting about how small that room was.

- How are you here? I mean we were just… - Not being able to finish his sentence, a blushing Kagami just awaited for the other's response.

- Oh, that? I was standing outside the whole time. It was pretty fun.

Now that he analyzed the situation he hadn't really heard any moaning from Aomine's side, aside from that one small grunt. It finally struck him that the younger male had just been having the fun of a lifetime, imagining Kagami spouting embarrassing nonsense from the other side of the closed door.

- You bastard, you really enjoy making a fool out of me! – Kagami accused him, grabbing the blue eyed male by his collar.

- Can I consider this an invitation too? – Aomine replied, holding Taiga's hip with both hands.

Somehow that light touch alone was enough for him to reminiscence about the supposed "phone sex" and Kagami felt himself shiver. He refused to answer the other.

- Kagami, just now you said something about my hands.

- Don't remember.

Now that they were face to face it was even harder for Kagami to keep spitting out obvious lies. Aomine smiled and traced the redhead's ear with his hand, brushing his hair at the same time.

- It's been three months.

Daiki stared straight at him and when indigo eyes met crimson ones, the older male felt his resolve grow weaker. Aomine's stares were so intense, so passionate you could almost touch the love he had for Taiga when they locked stares.

In a matter of seconds they were both lying on the bed, Kagami leaning on top of Aomine as they both exchanged passionate kisses. It had been so long, too long since he felt the bluenet's hot tongue roaming around his own mouth. He missed that feeling, he missed it so much. He craved for it every day since he had left Japan, he just couldn't ever bring himself to admit it.

Kagami pressed his own body down on Aomine's, just so he could feel him a bit more, a bit closer, and he attained his goal when their chests touched. His member started to harden and he could feel Aomine's doing the same underneath him. They were still kissing, simply because Kagami didn't want to break the kiss, ever. It felt embarrassing how desperate he seemed, but it felt even more shameful that he couldn't stop.

- Kagami, you didn't get to come earlier. – Aomine whispered in his ear.

As he stated it, Daiki slowly dragged Taiga's pants down, enough to expose his member. At the mere touch of his hand, the American felt as if he was ready to come and he moaned softly.

Aomine gripped it tight, stroking it along its full length, he always knew what to do and how to do it, whether the redhead told him or not, the blue eyed male's touch was heavenly. The bluenet continued to pump his member, with Kagami doing his best to not lose the strength in his arms, which were both placed on each side of the younger's head.

A smirk escaped from Aomine's mouth, as he listened to Kagami whimpering softly. He pulled Kagami's shirt up a bit, exposing his nipples. Aomine started biting them carefully enough not to hurt the other, but hard enough to get a reaction out of him. Switching between biting and sucking, he enjoyed himself with Kagami's nipples.

- Tiger, I love your sweet cries. I missed them. – He murmured, kissing the crimson eyed male's neck.

At the same time he tightened his grip and fast paced his pumps and that combination, along with the feeling of Aomine's lips on his flesh was all it took for him to reach his peak.

- I'm gonna…Nnghhh!

The older male trembled, overflowing with ecstasy as his seed was spread all over Aomine's shirt.

Losing strength in his arms Kagami let himself fall on top of Aomine, and the bluenet wrapped his arms around him, as he caressed his hair.

They preserved their positions, Taiga being too tired and happy to do anything. He felt Aomine biting down on his ear, and as he was about to tell him to stop he felt something else pressing against him.

He gazed up at Aomine, who noticed him staring and asked for his reason.

- Don't you…Need to…You know. As well…

- You've been practicing hard. – Aomine sat up and Kagami did the same, wondering what that was about. - Even coming back to America…I'm glad you got this opportunity, though I must admit I'm jealous too. You must be tired, right?

Kagami's heart throbbed. It was at times like these that he could understand how much Aomine treasured him, even if he sometimes failed to show it. Aomine was thinking about him so much, it felt like a dream.

- Well, this certainly isn't tired. – He replied, clenching his hand over Aomine's crouch.

The younger male made a painful expression and slapped Kagami's hand away.

- Leave it. It will go away if I just concentrate on something else. – That being said he focused his eyes away from Taiga and started muttering physics formulas.

Still he remained with a painful expression, and Kagami couldn't help but laugh out loud.

- Are you an idiot?

- I'm trying to be considerate here! – He complained. – Shut up or I'll jump you.

Now the idiot was just contradicting himself, which only amused Kagami more.

- Who asked you to be? I'm not a girl.

Aomine stared at Kagami for a while with a bothered expression. Realizing what he had just said Kagami tensed up.

- Says the guy who hasn't let me go further than 2nd base for such a long time.

That statement clammed him up, since it was true. They had been together for a long time now and all they had done until that point was jerk each other off frequently and kissing passionately. Aomine complained but he never forced Kagami to do anything he didn't want to. Kagami on the other hand talked big but in reality he was scared and reluctant, since with Aomine he would clearly be the…bottom. No, it was still too early for him, he simply wasn't ready to give it up like that. But he did love Aomine, and he did want to make him feel good too, he felt awful being the only one getting serviced.

Kagami gulped as he leaned down once again.

He got closer to Aomine's bulge and with both hands forced the other's legs apart.

- What the fuck are you doing? – It was the first time Kagami had heard such an alarmed tone present in his voice.

Placing his head between the younger's legs, Kagami softly bit Daiki's erection, which was still hiding in his pants.

- What do you think? – A rhetorical question, as he unbuttoned Aomine's jeans and unzipped them after.

- This is a fucking joke, right?

Taiga pulled the other's member out of his pants and for a moment he simply stared at it. Maybe it was because it was stiff but wow, Aomine was big. He congratulated himself for never allowing their relationship to go further than 2nd base. He wasn't even sure he could fit that thing in his mouth, so how could he even think about fitting it…Somewhere else? For Kagami 4th base was still a long way to go, but at that moment he didn't want to think much about it. He decided to just make Aomine feel good.

- Laugh all you want. I've never done this so I'm probably not good at it. – He warned, as he started licking the tip.

Aomine let out a small chuckle but kept staring at Kagami, in disbelief.

- Your face alone is enough to make me come right away, Tiger.

He had no idea what his face looked like at that moment, but he could guess he was beet red. The bluenet brushed Kagami's hair with his fingers, stroking his ear in the process. Kagami had come to realize that he was quite fixated on his ears.

- Stop talking. – Taiga ordered as he took Aomine's member in his mouth.

It was so big he could hardly fit half of it in his throat, but he went as further as he could go. As soon as his lips touched the hard member, Aomine let out a grunt of satisfaction and Kagami couldn't help but grin. He let his tongue roam around freely, trying to get Aomine to experience as much pleasure as possible and by the bluenet's hard breathing he knew he was achieving that goal.

- God fucking dammit.

Kagami glanced at Aomine's face. The other had his head resting on the wall behind him, and was facing the ceiling, his eyes closed. Seeing how filled with pleasure Aomine was, the redhead started to feel his own body heat up.

Reaching for his own member, now erect, Taiga started stroking it slowly, glancing sneakily at Aomine, who had now opened his eyes and was staring at him.

- Come on, now. That's cheating. – It was clear as the day sky how much the other was delighted by the sight.

Kagami had no intention of stopping. His head was blank and his heart was running a mile an hour. He had never felt such an overwhelming feeling in his sixteen years of life.

Increasing the speed of his pumps at the same time he took Aomine further in his mouth.

- Dammit, I missed you Tiger. I missed you so much! – Daiki gripped his hair tighter, but not harsh enough to hurt him.

Aomine's pleasured grunts and Kagami's aroused moans all melted together. Aomine pushed his head away and they both reached ecstasy at the same time, the bluenet's fluids spreading over Kagami's face.

They both remained in their positions for a minute, recovering from the intense sensation they had just experienced.

After a while they were both now wearing washed clothes that belonged to Kagami. Since Aomine had come without as much as a plan he didn't have anything to wear so Taiga forced himself to lend him a shirt.

Daiki sat on the bed again, and Kagami followed, unsure of what to do next. Aomine then grabbed the older male and pulled him close for another amorous kiss.

- That was amazing, Tiger. – He complimented, grinning as he slowly placed a trail of kisses on Kagami's bottom lip.

The redhead would have ordered him to stop, but all that activity had made him tired. Somehow, he felt like it was okay to just go with Aomine's flow, even if just for the night.

- I can't believe you flew here. – The boy murmured as he rested his head on Aomine's chest.

- It was worth it. – The smile Aomine gave him resembled a feline who had just eaten a great meal.

- There's no helping it, you'll spend the night here. Don't be so reckless. – Tiger scolded him.

- I couldn't take it anymore, I just needed to see you. I love you.

Before slipping into a deep slumber, Kagami couldn't avoid the thought that crossed his mind. It was obvious for anyone to see, he loved Aomine too.


End file.
